


Stephen Strange and Loki's daughter

by macgyvershe



Series: Loki likes Strange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Loki Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After their marriage, M/M, P'ita over reaches its clothy limits, Stephen and Loki decide to have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: They have decided to have a child. With a combination of science and magic, it happens. Wait a minute. It seems that P'ita is working on their own agenda. What??





	1. Magna Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Loki Loves Strange before you begin this story arc as it will explain what came before.

This is a continuation of the story Loki likes Strange. I recommend that you read that first so that you can understand this story.

Stephen Strange and Loki: their love is something that has never before existed. Combining their Astral essences is so much more intimate than any physical union. It has changed them. Bonded them on a molecular, spiritual and a magical level. It has changed them in ways that they are both still discovering.

Loki is aware that his mischievousness had lost its harsher edge. Becoming more playful and less corrosive. Stephen, a man of pure science, now finds his mystic, supernatural existence is deeply ingrained in every part of his new life. Their Lorange magic has become known throughout the multiverses. Loki and Strange are respected and some would dare say feared; the Lorange magic is a force to be reckoned with.

Of course, P’ita is there too. The cloak of Levitation. A now sentient; mystical artifact, an integral part of their burgeoning family. They have decided to have a child.

(-_-)

In the end it was a combination of science and magic that allows Stephen and Loki to conceive the child they desire. A stem cell, the Lorange magic and the love of two men who adore each other. It all comes together, bringing to life a remarkable fertilized cell. 

Loki holds the microscopic life in his Astral plane palm. 

“I will carry her.” Loki states as he opens a mystical cavum under his right rib cage, just below his immortal heart.

Stephen smiles knowingly. When the idea of a child was first broached, his Crown Prince of Mischief, had misgivings. Now he is one thousand percent on board. 

Once the fertilized egg is situated, Loki turns to Stephen. Stephen steps forward and makes all the anatomical connections needed to nurture the new life. Even as he makes the connections, he can feel the microscopic life growing beneath his Astral touch. 

Loki makes a rather startled face. “I can feel her. She’s feeding, breathing and excreting. Even at such an embryonic size. How very curious.” He breathes a relaxed sigh. Pulling Stephen in closer. Offering up his sensual Astral self.

Not to pass up any advantage of co-mingling with his husband, Stephen leans in. They merge on sub-atomic, mystical and magical levels. Then placing long Astral fingers into Loki, he gently touches their thriving offspring. He can feel Lorange magic radiating off his daughter. “She is actually practice breathing. The umbilical cord is providing oxygen. She’s just going through the motions.”

“We should call Magna.” Stephen curls his Astral body into and around Loki’s body protectively. 

“That sounds magnificent. I feel extremely emotional, Stephen. Is that normal?”

“Well pregnancy demands certain hormonal levels.” 

“So my body is being flooded with female hormones? Totally worth it.” Loki giggles. His laughter is infectious. He is learning of the pregnancy process and trusts to Stephen to handle all the necessary medical requirements.

(-_-)

Now it may be informative for us mere mortals to know that immortals bring offspring into this world in a slightly different manner. The pregnancy shows immediately, but the term of the pregnancy is extended. Nearly two years of gestation.

Loki is fairly active throughout most of the pregnancy. Stephen curtails much of his actual fighting along side the Sorcerer Supreme. He is kept busy with Asgardian affairs. Yet, towards the last months of his pregnancy he spends most of his time in his Astral form. Fondling Magna with a joyful smile upon his face. Using an ancient lyre, he sings to her. His singing voice is ten times more charming than his speaking voice. Introducing her to the delights of the Lorange magic. P’ita is always there too. Watching over and protecting their charges. The two years passes incredibly quickly. 

(-_-) 

Returning to their Astral secret place. Hidden in a universe safe and secure Stephen comes upon his husband caressing the large extension of his body. 

“Steph, come touch our daughter. She is so incredibly strong.”

By now Stephen is used to the treacly murmurings of Loki’s severe case of adoration. Yet he has to admit that he is as infatuated with their daughter as his dear Loki.

P’ita is constantly at the ready. Hovering about and attending to Loki’s every whim and craving. The cloak is always soothing Loki and Magna by stoking them both at the same time with different parts of its clothy like wings.

Stephen is confident that P’ita will bend heaven and earth to protect their little family. He wonders though how the Lorange magic will affect their daughter. There is absolutely no way to shield her from it, as it seems she is part of it as it is a part of them.

(-_-)

“Steph, I do believe that that our dearest Magna is preparing to emerge.” Loki has wakened Steph in the early morning hours as the convulsive roiling of his musculature correctly indicates that Magna is ready to emerge. 

Gently, Stephen reaches into the Astral body of his beloved husband and brings forth his toddler daughter. Cleanly severing the umbilical that binds her to Loki. She is covered in bodily fluids that both P’ita and Loki clean her off immediately. P’ita brings forth a blanket of great beauty and warmth to enfold the child, while Loki endures P’ita’s administrations to clean his body up too. 

Steph brings his daughter close. She is a heart-breaker. Her skin is both fair as well as tinted with light blue patterns; much like her Frost Giant father. Her hair is dark and lush, clinging to her cherubic face.

She is perfection, beyond perfection. 

Her Astral self reaches out to grip her father. “Pater,” her voice rejoices and enthralls.

“Who. Who taught you to speak?” Stephen is agog.

Mischief in her smile, so like Loki’s, Magna turns to point at the Cloak of Levitation. “P’ita, said knowledge is power.”

Both Steph and Loki stare with irritation into the folds of P’ita’s clothy self. 

“This exceptional child was eager to engage in all forms of knowledge.” P’ita states righteously. 

“All?” Loki queries.

Magna turns, reaching out she brings forth and twists the circlet of time on Stephen’s wrist. Slowly turning it. Steph and Loki watch, as she goes from toddler to teen to a brilliant youth. Each persona more outrageously glorious and achingly beautiful than the next.

Both fathers tear up, overcome with pride and mystic wonder. Their child is this strong, intelligent and full of magic being that will light the world up. Definitely.

Magna returns the time to the present. Her smile is a joyous, precious expression. 

“Fader, hold me.” She holds her hands out to Loki and he takes her from Stephen and nearly crushes her to his Astral body. Stephen and Loki entwine about their daughter. Tears form and drop, only to be captured by P’ita unbeknownst to the mystic fathers. Tears of this magical quality are not to be wasted.

(-_-)

“Just when did you do all this teaching, P’ita.” Loki is pacing around the cloak which hangs in the air like a red cloud. 

“Commencement was almost immediate. The child is quite exceptional in her desire to find wisdom.”

Loki swipes his face with his left hand and then caresses the back of his neck. Not knowing if he should be unbelievably proud or disastrously worried. Steph is showing Magna a koi pond that they created for her.

“Going forward, Steph and I would like you to consult with us before you enhance Magna’s abilities. Yes?”

“There is little room for any more enhancements, now.” P’ita puffs a bit. Its flowing clothy wings twitch in good humor.

“Stephen!” Loki calls his husband to witness how he will take the cloak of levitation apart; thread by thread.


	2. The Cloak of Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time manipulation. P'ita's education. Magna's adorable. Teaching a wizard is kinda cool, and difficult.

“Wait! Loki what are you contemplating?”

Loki has both hands gripping the collar of the cloak of Levitation.

“Did you know P’ita spent two years teaching our daughter while she was gestating?”

“I thought the Lorange magic would affect our daughter. I had no idea that P’ita would take it upon itself to provide an educational as well as magical curriculum.”

“Magna initiated communication.” P’ita states unequivocally.

“And you didn’t bother to inform us of this? Humm?” Loki’s controlled anger is radiating off him in waves of contempt.

Steph, holding his magical, mystical daughter, comes close to his husband. “Loki, if our daughter requested data, then P’ita was only fulfilling her request. If I asked it to do something, it wouldn’t necessarily forward that request to you, would it?”

Loki huffs an exasperated breath. “Steph, I feel we were robbed of that time with her. She is so.” Looking at his beautiful daughter, his heart melts. “She’s become...”

“Fader,” Magna reaches for Loki. “Don’t be sad. I am what I should be, nothing is lost between us.”

It is then that Magna brings Loki and Steph in close as she embraces her two fathers. Bringing them into the circle of her small arms. Flooding their minds with thoughts and memories that weren’t there before. 

The two men reel losing their balance, floating to the ground as Magna uses her considerable knowledge of magic to keep her fathers safe.

“What the Hela was that?” Loki looks to Steph.

Both men are now aware of the past two years of communicating with their daughter Magna; as she was growing and learning in vivo. 

“Sorry.” The charming child coos. “Time manipulation tricky.” She giggles and the smile she gives them would melt an exploding star down to pixie dust.

(-_-)

P’ita cradles the infant in its clothy wings. “You managed to fix that in time.” It pronounces. 

Looking up through lengthy lashes, the magical child grins like a time wolf in baby sheep’s onesies.

“P’ita should laugh with Magna.”

“P’ita should make Magna sit in a corner of the multiverse.” The cloak engulfs the child with unconditionally loving threads. “P’ita is just as compromised as Magna’s loving fathers.”

Magna snuggles into P’ita’s mystical cloth. 

The Cloak of Levitation begins to snicker, then chuckle, finally giggling. Have you ever seen a magic cloak giggle?

(-_-)

While P’ita wrangles their daughter. Loki and Steph consider their mystic offspring. 

“We knew going in that she would be exceptional.” Loki begins.

“She is that. Going forward, though, we have to consider her abilities. Might she be a danger to herself or others as she flexes her magical knowledge?”

“Steph, do we have to go there?”

“The thing is she might go there. Not intentionally, of course.”

The two fathers come together finding comfort in the physical closeness that they always crave. 

“Listen, we can totally handle this.” Steph whispers as he caresses the silkiness of Loki long hair. “We’ve given her a strong foundation of ethics.”

Loki looks into Steph’s eyes. “You are aware, God of Mischief here?”

“Prince of Asgard, Odinson. Mischief, not mayhem. You changed long ago. When you saved the worlds along with the Avengers in the Infinity War.” 

“So what do you propose? Short of keeping her in a high tower surrounded by an impenetrable moat and drones circling her air space 24/7?”

Steph smiles at the image. Time is my specialty and I think it is hers too. Maybe extensive lessons in time. How to manipulate it. What not to do with it. When to let time take care of itself?”

“That sounds promising. What can I do to help?” Loki kisses the kissable lips of Stephen Strange and still wonders how he came to find such happiness with his husband and their daughter.

“Strange that you should ask that.” Steph grins pulling his husband in for more kisses. “I don’t think we can teach her on one level of time. You saw how she moved through Time. She was a baby, a toddler, a teen and a young adult by twisting the time nexus. I think we have to engage her at every stage of her life at once.”

“That would take a master magician, wouldn’t it?” Loki nestles into the warmth of Steph’s body.

“A master magician and his master magician husband to be precise.”

Loki giggles. His sly smile so charming that Steph has to fill it with as many kisses as he possibly can.

Steph and Loki curl around each other as their daughter makes her appearance in between them. Magna instantly becomes the center of attention. As she always does. In the background P’ita manages to look smug. Have you seen a cloak look smug before. Quite captivating actually.

(-_-)

Loki, god of mischief, has found his match. Magna is as mischievous as he, if not more so. She as a preteen is dancing with him when she vanishes in thin air only to pop back into his reality as a fairy with gossamer wings. Not to be out done Loki became a green dragon with leathery wings. It is on. They each change into fantasy creatures or inter-dimensional beings popping into and out of fantastical and captivating entities.

It was all great fun until Stephen steps into their space and finds Scylla attempting to devour his toddler daughter, he freezes time. Only to find that it is his playful husband, tickling his daughter.

“Loki, love, sorry for temporal trapping. I, just for the moment, was confused.” Stephen tries to laugh off his faux pas. 

Loki gives Stephen a gleeful glare. Giving Magna a conspiratorial side eye. Father and daughter start to circle the Master of the Mystic Arts. It is evident that they mean to do him hilarious misadventure.

Luckily for Stephen, P’ita comes to his rescue and lifts him up and out of their clutches. 

“Stephen is in no danger as long as P’ita is near.” The cloak of Levitation speaks with great certainty.

It is then that two extremely large slime wizardly lizards come barreling on top of Strange and P’ita. Depositing tons of pink/purple slime all over the duo. 

(-_-)

“Now that was fun.” Loki gives Magna a fatherly hug as the two watch P’ita and Stephen whisk away the recently encumbering slime.

P’ita quickly clean, turns its attention to cleansing Stephen.

“I hope you two have gotten the mischief out of your systems. It is time for temporal training.”

Both Loki and Magna perk up even more. Is it possible to be too entranced in time. Apparently not as both father and daughter turn their full attention upon Steph.

“Today's lesson, how not to screw up time and the paradoxes that could result when you do.”

(-_-)

“That was actually slightly scary.” Loki is cradling Steph in his arms as they float in space and time.

“Most of the Mystic Arts can be fairly intense and problematic.” Steph confides.

“Is it weird that we get to see our daughter at so many different ages at the same time? Don’t get me wrong. I love it. I love her. Yet I wonder at it sometimes.”

“She will be far more than either of us when she gains adulthood. The multiverses will never be the same.”

“I can hardly wait, no wait, I want to wait. Magna shouldn’t become an adult too soon.”

“Loki, love, that is the whole wonderment of all this. We can engage her at any point in her time line. For as long as we desire. She will be whatever and whenever we want her to be.”

The lovers enter the Astral Plane. Their spirits meld together and they become one. Their devotion a living thing. Their lives inseparable. Their love eternal.

(-_-)

Magna is busy doing absurd things to her long, thick hair. She is in her teen body and has decided to check out the real world. Being home schooled by two of the world’s most prominent magician’s has its high points and its downers. The real world beckons and the siren sound of hormones is calling.

“P’ita, lets get into the wind. I want to visit New Asgard, if you please.”

“As you wish.” P’ita gives a theatrical sweeping bow and takes Magna into his clothy wings. “New Asgard next stop.”

(-_-)

Steph is looking for Magna. She doesn’t appear to be anywhere in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Nor the mirror verse, for that matter P’ita isn’t any where to be found either.

“Magna, P’ita.” He shouts and if crickets were present they would be chirping.


	3. Magna and P'ita take on New Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magna goes to New Asgard. P'ita accompanies her. Her fathers are not really pleased about it all.

After the Infinity war, the remnants of the Asgardian people built New Asgard on the planet earth. It is an idyllic place, filled with the magic/science of its thriving people. Protecting earth from the whims and intrusions of any invasion happy intruders by altered variations of the bi-frost; the New Asgardians are a welcome addition to the culturally diverse peoples of a burgeoning earth populace.

The island country has become a tourist attraction as well as a hot bed of intermingling of New Asgardians and the people of earth.

It is at dusk that the young lady of breath taking beauty arrives. Her crimson cloak is alive in the way it caresses and clings to her lithe body. Her fair skin with touches of pale blue begs to be touched. Her shoulder length dark hair moves about her face like a halo of living tendrils. It is hard to determine her actual age. The vivaciousness of her eyes flash from blue to green as the ambient light changes. 

Magna is walking through the streets of New Asgard. Females as well as males turn at her passing, lavishing attention as she smiles in every direction. A look of wonder and happiness on her beatific face.

A small contingency of individuals amass around her and offer their assistance in her adventures in Asgard. 

“Let me be your guide in traversing Asgard. I know this land as no other.” A tall, slender young man who is as beautiful as Magna, states. 

“Wait, wait a minute. Maybe she wants to a female companion? Hello, my dear, I’m Danielle.” A gorgeous young woman turns Magna towards her smiling face.

“My name is Audun.” The original slender male turns Magna back towards him. 

The two adults are definitely going to do battle for Magna’s hand.

It is then that the crowd around the three adults begins to part as two men approach from a temporal portal.

“Magna.” Two completely harmonic male voice voices ring out. All three adults turn to view the impressive male specimens who walk purposefully toward them.

“Lord Loki.” Most of the Asgardian crowd acknowledge the living God of Mischief with a bow of the head. 

Apparently, Audun and Danielle are not as knowledgeable and place Magna behind them as if to shelter her from the imposing males.

Stephen steps forward. “Magna, dear. You are not to take P’ita out without first getting permission from us.”

“And just who are you?” Danielle inquires. Eyeing the statuesque man before her.

“Pater!” Magna squeals and turns into her two and a half year old self. P’ita immediately cradles the toddler in their clothy folds and hands her to Stephen. Magna is over joyed to see her fathers in New Asgard. Possibly using her adorable cuteness to distract and deflect from her obvious social faux pas.

Both Danielle and Audun look a bit thunderstruck and side eye each other. 

“Aww. We had no idea...she didn’t look...” Audun is trying to explain his actions toward their toddler; as Danielle is back pedaling away from the whole situation. 

“Our daughter,” Loki begins, “is capricious to the point of infuriation.” Loki’s charming smile disarms everyone involved in the state of affairs. “I think we can all look upon this as a learning experience that things aren’t always what they appear.” The God of Mischief theatrically moves his right hand and a viridescent butterfly with a two foot wing span appears. Flipping its wings the creature lifts off from Loki’s hand and disappears in a puff a rainbow smoke. “Thank you for your concern for our daughters well being. We will take it from here.”

The crowd begins to disperse, while Audun and Danielle appear to be taking comfort in one another’s company.

Loki and Stephen turn towards their adoring daughter.

“Was not good?” She giggles as she pulls a clothy wing of P’ita around her tiny shoulders. Then kisses her Pater’s cheek.

“Listen you tiny, terrible munchkin.” Stephen admonishes her. “We are not going be to having this conversation again, so no taking P’ita out for joy rides.”

“And P’ita, Stephen and I are quite disappointed in your actions.” 

“Magna, would have gone on her own if P’ita had not accompanied her.” The Cloak of Levitation is adamant that the truth would protect its integrity. 

Both fathers turn a their undivided attention to their squirming toddler with large ‘forgive me’ eyes.

Everyone begins to laugh. Well, everyone except for P’ita. Cloak of Levitation doesn’t have the ability to laugh. Yet.

(-_-)

Loki is seated across from an elderly woman. They appear to be having a serious discuss when Stephen enters their chambers.

They look up as he enters. 

“I will be in my chambers if you have time to talk further.” The white haired woman turns to leave, giving Stephen a knowing smile.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt. You didn’t introduce me?”

“I’d think you would know your own daughter.” Loki smirks. Standing he approaches his husband and gives him a ‘hello, I missed you’ kiss.

Holding each other in an adoring embrace the two husbands can’t help but radiate their love. 

“I never imagined that our child would be such a wondrous being.” Loki goes in for more kisses.

“With a Master of the Mystic Arts and a God of Mischief for fathers, we should have known she would be beyond fantastic, much more than merely a handful.” 

Their toddler, straddling the clothy folds of P’ita, zooms through their room having way too much fun as she shrieks and screeches in joy.

“Thank the stars for P’ita. A better companion/magic baby sitter could not be found.” Stephen murmurs into Loki’s ear. “What exactly were you two talking about?”

“What is it like being a God? Do I believe that she will find a love like we have found? Will we ever not be in her life? You know easy questions.”

“And how did you answer her ‘easy’ questions?” Stephen draws Loki onto their bed. Lying next to each other they fondle one another as only true intimates can; with complete knowledge of each others desires. 

“Being a God is not nearly as glorious as being a father and a husband. Finding a love like ours? Well, I’m not even sure how I found you, dear heart. So finding love is always going to be the ultimate mystery. Finally, our little family shall endure. We will always be connected in the spirit of our love for one another.”

“What a wise man I’ve taken for husband.” Stephen can not keep the love from shining out of his eyes as he gazes upon his Loki.

Together they enter the Astral plane. Merging together as no physical lovers can. There is no boundaries between them. They become one thought, one life, one love.

“Fader, Pater, what are you doing?” A seven year old Magna is Astral projecting into their space.

“We are going to have to find a way to keep our inquisitive daughter from being such an adept magician.” Loki states. 

“Like that is going to happen.” Stephen laughs.

In fact they all laugh at that moment. Even P’ita, who has determined that the Cloak of Levitation is not beyond a little levity.


End file.
